When The Lights Go Down
by Teamduncan77
Summary: so i was listening to Katy Perry's new song WAKING UP IN VEGAS and this idea sprung upon me. it's basically duncan and courtney meeting up in Vegas two years after leaving the island and all the madness that insues.
1. Stuck On You

**When The Lights Go Down**

**O.k. so this is my first TDI C+D Fanfic story. I've sure read enough of these stories to write my own. Big thanks and props to B-Mac982, Uncensoredharulover, toritona and 13katie who are some of the best TDI writers I know. Their stories gave me a lot of ideas for my own.**

**Oh I almost forgot, I don't TDI, Courtney, Duncan, or any of the other TDI characters in my stories I might mention.**

Chapter 1****

Groan…

Why did I let Bridgette convince me to stay up so late…. Well, at least _I_ was somber, when she decided to give an impromptu tabletop version of **Striptease.**

I turned over in my queen-sized bed. Damn, I had one drink, I think, with Bridge, and I was almost the one up on that table.

Great.

Well, _he_ always said I couldn't hold my alcohol very well. Then I would answer with an "I can hold whatever I want, thank you."

_Duncan..._

So many memories were wrapped up in that name. Last night was great, Bridgette saw Geoff again. The first time in almost two years. But, with Geoff was a certain delinquent I was trying my best to forget.

After all, that's why Bridgette and I came to Vegas in the first place. To forget.

Well, that ended extremely quickly. As soon as Geoff and Bridgette saw each other they were joined in a horizontal liplock the rest of the night.

Well, as much as the night as I could remember anyway.

I'm starting to think that I had one too many drinks. Talking with Duncan, though, was a whole different story.

Seeing him again was like heaven and hell wrapped up into one heart-wrenching package, both hot and sweet.

He looked exactly the same as I remembered him. Piercings, thick cords of muscle, lime-green Mohawk, and of course his beautiful teal eyes.

Those gorgeous blue eyes, the ones that don't seem to have a bottom. They can be both compassionate and filled with ire at the same time. The pools of lust that can make me melt into a puddle with just one glance.

Those eyes seem to be the only thing that I can remember about last night.

I rolled over again in my bed only to bump my arm against something.

I opened my eyes to see a human lying next to me in the bed,

"Bridgette," I moaned "Why can't you sleep in your own damn room?" Obviously the hangover was starting to take affect. But I couldn't have a hangover. I know I only had one frickin drink.

"_Then why," my inner voice started in "Do you have a massive headache, and very obviously a hangover?"_

When I sat up to tell Bridgette she needs to go sleep in her own room, I noticed something.

Bridgette doesn't have a tattoo on her upper back, nor does Bridgette have a very lime-green Mohawk.

Only one person in the whole Las Vegas area or even the whole fucking state of Nevada has that hair.

Conveniently, I'm pretty sure I spent all of yesterday night with that said person.

After leaving the island almost two years ago I hoped I would see that hair again. Hell, to even dream about that hair would be a gift.

But, attached to that hair was a delinquent who, over two years ago taught me the true meaning of summer romance. That and how to finally let loose.

Even though I couldn't find the first thing he taught me, I held on quite tight to the second.

I mean I'm in the City Of Lights, don't remember most of last night, and woke up next to a dude who I haven't seen in months.

The last time I checked uptight Courtney wouldn't have even gotten on a plane to Vegas. Hell, I wouldn't have even called a cab to take us to the airport.

So now here I am hyperventilating, and trying to remember what happened to me last night, next to a (probably) naked, smart-alecky, _hot,_ pig of a guy.

Needless to say, I'm starting to see why I've been trying to stay away from alcohol.

But, I mean it was just one night, what was the worst that could've happened?

**A/N Ok so what did we think? I think the ending could've been a little better. But I like how I started this story out. Sorry it was kinda short though. I'll try and make the others longer.**

**Duncan: Seriously, I mean all that entire chapter had was a very uptight prissy girl complain about me.**

**Courtney: Excuse me, you know I'm right here, right?**

**Duncan: Did you hear something? It sounded like a very annoyed princess with an attitude problem.**

**Courtney: Maybe there's a reason K didn't have you say anything in this chapter.**

**Duncan: Ah, doll-face check out her name; Team Duncan, not Team Courtney.**

**Me: Well, that's true, but Courtney you do have to admit Duncan is snappier with the comebacks then you are.**

**Courtney: Are not.**

**Duncan: Are so.**

**Courtney: Are NOT.**

**Me: Please REVIEW!!! Tell your friends, favorite me, put my story on the side of a blimp. I don't care, just spread the word. Hypothetical Brownie points for all who do. Thanks!!**

**~K**


	2. Waking Up In Vegas

**A/N So thankfully this chapter is slightly longer. I'm happy to say that this story is progressing quite nicely. Unfortunately I lost my notebook in all my school stuff I had to bring home. So while I go look for it enjoy some somewhat fluff. **

**Because I don't live in Toronto or any other place in Canada sooo I don't own Total Drama Island, Courtney, Duncan, or any other TDI characters I might mention.**

**When The Lights Go Down**

**Chapter 2**

I gaped at the (once again, PROBABLY) naked eighteen-year-old lying next to me. He was out like a light, and his signature green Mohawk was drooping slightly. His piercings glinted as the crack of sunlight coming in from the window shined on him.

The only thing I was wearing was the remnants of a candy bikini bottom, how that ended up on me, I don't know. I looked a little to my left and found out I was right, again. My bed-buddy was indeed naked.

Suddenly his arms constricted around me and pulled me closer to his muscular chest.

And as much as I knew I REALLY shouldn't being doing this; I cuddled closer to Duncan.

Why? Well mainly for two big reasons.

One: I was really cold and heat was radiating off him in sheets. And

Two: I'm in Vegas.

Is there really anymore explaining to do after those?

As I felt my eyes drooping shut and Duncan's heat enveloping my body I realized how glad I was to be here with him.

--Later--

I woke up with someone slowly kissing my breastbone and the hollow of my neck. With each kiss it sent a tingly feeling up my spine. As if his lips were sending an electric shock right to my heart.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I gasped as I came face to face with eyes that can only be described in one word.

_Gorgeous. _

"Morning Princess, it's about time you woke up." He flashed me one of his rare, real grins and kissed the top of my head.

"So how was the Princess's first time in Vegas?" The ghost of that last smile still lingered on his lips.

I yawned and scooted closer to him. "What happens here stays here, right?" He looks exactly how I remembered him. Cocky, selfish, playful, and still in my bed. Damn, so I'm guessing this is not just a dream.

Duncan replied with his deep, chocolatey laugh. "So by your reaction, I take it you don't remember anything, am I right?"

I rolled over so I was facing his chest, and looked up at him. Lust and laughter was filling up his eyes to the brim. I could tell he was going to mock me, again, for my, well, non-existent contingency to be not being able to hold my alcohol.

So instead I looked down at his muscular chest sheepishly "No, not really."

Duncan flopped down and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He looked at me frowning at him. "Well, crap, neither do I, I was hoping you would babe."

I snorted, and looked sideways at him. "Me?" I giggled "You expect, what was that you called me, oh now I remember "The one-sip wonder" to remember what happened to us last night?" I rolled my eyes at him; again, I feel an old habit coming back on.

Now it was his turned to look pissed at me. "Look, Courtney, I know a lot of people who went through some crazy things when they came to Vegas; and no offense but I really don't want that happening to us."

Whoa. He used my name, not some annoying pet name. He must be serious, and that like NEVER happens.

I propped my head up on my hand, and looked at him. "I'm in Vegas, with a hangover, practically naked, lying next to a guy I haven't seen in two years and neither of us can remember what happened last night; you don't call what I'm going through right now crazy?"

Duncan was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Well, for me, everything on that list but the first thing happens to me at least once a week."

I smack his shoulder and stared at him. "Shut up, it does not." And, if it has, I must say Duncan's been leading a pretty..um…lively life since I've seen him last.

Duncan laughed and propped himself up on his elbows, right on me. He then continued on by kissing every available piece of skin on my body. As I tried to keep the moaning to a minimum I started talking again.

"Well I do remember some things, for example Bridgette's AWSOME impersonation of _Striptease_ on that bar last night with a crowd of boys at her feet." I was ticking off things on my fingers; as if counting down a list. "Oh yes, and Geoff and her's vertical liplock, that seemed to last all night."

I suddenly gasped at Duncan as he started to pick apart my already discenagrating candy bikini bottom with his teeth. As he took another bite I feel the string give way. Great. Now I'm _COMPLETELY _naked in bed with a guy I haven't seen in two years.

Bored with my now nonexistent bottom he started leaving a trail of kisses up my stomach and then back to the hollow of my neck.

"That's nice Princess, but do you recall anything that happened to us?" He looked me in the eyes again. "Cuz, no offense but a lot can happen in," he checked the bedside table's clock. "Eighteen hours." He then resumed kissing me.

I rolled my eyes at him and smirked condescendingly. "Are you almost done?" I asked in my most uptight tone I could muster.

He smirked at me "Almost." And before I could respond he brought his face up to mine.

"Wait," I said, "We shouldn't be doing this." Duncan rested his head in his hand and waited for me to start my laundry list of reasons why-we-shouldn't-be-doing-this. "I mean, we should be trying to find out what happened to us, or talking to Bridgette and Geoff to see if they can remember."

"And for that matter, how do we know we didn't do something illegal last night." At this point my imagination got the best of me. "OH MY GOD we could've robbed a casino, I mean in my drunken state you could've convinced me of anything."

Duncan just stared at me with a very exasperated look on his face. "Come on babe, even I would remember that."

"Besides Duncan we shouldn't be doing this for one very important reason."

"And what would that be doll-face?" Duncan had taken his head of his hand and was leaning in very close now.

I tilted my head to the left and responded; remembering back to two years ago.

"You're not my type." As I said this I brought my lips down on his, and started kissing him.

He responded by wrapping his hands in my mocha-coffee colored hair, and kissing me back softly.

By now I was getting bored of this gentle shit. So I climbed on top of him, and started kissing him with extreme urgency.

Duncan must have sensed this and took his lips off mine. "What's your hurry babe?" He then realized how I was sitting on him and grinned up at me.

"Hell, at the rate were going we can go all day if you want to." He sat up and swung me into his lap. "Damn, we could go all night, too." As he said this he wiggled his, well, eyebrow at me.

I giggled a very un-Courtneyish giggle and straddled his chest with my legs again. Putting my hands on either side of his head, and sucking on his bottom lip.

Duncan looked very surprised at this turn of events. "Seriously babe if this is how you're going to act, I should really get you liquored up more often."

He then flipped me off his chest, and pulled the sheets over both of us.

"And just so you know, no matter how successful you may become, you have to remember; I will _always _be on top.

Even though any other time I would've come up with some snappy comeback for his innuendo, I was a little preoccupied. The reason I was only half-listening at this point was because I was staring at something on my left hand.

"Duncan," I asked in a slightly choked-up voice "What is that?" I said, wiggling my hand.

Duncan turned his head to stare at my left hand. That same hand currently had resting on it

"A ring." Duncan responded quite confidently "Actually that rock looks a lot like my ear stud…" his voice trailing away.

He reached up to touch his right ear. The stud that usually sat there wasn't there. This is when panic mode took over.

"Duncan," I gasped "Give me your hand"

Duncan took his right hand out from behind my head and showed it to me.

"The other hand." I replied gritting my teeth together, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

He picked up his other hand that was intertwined in my hair and showed it to me. On that hand was a gold band, containing three stones.

Duncan's eyes met mine and simultaneously we let out an "Oh Fuck!"

**A/N Cliff-hanger SUCK don't they?? So after talking to my friends I've decided to tie Courtney and Duncan up in the closet for awhile and do the author's note myself. If anyone has got any ideas, they'd be appreciated. If you wanna talk just PM me, I will get back to you. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!**


	3. I DID Put A Ring On It

A/N O.K. I owe a lot of my faithful readers a lot of thank yous. Mostly to B-Mac982, my favorite reviewer and constantly a great guy. I've gotten A LOT of reviews, even though I've only written two chapters. So I'm putting up a new chapter a little earlier than I expected to. I thought this story was just going to be a side-venture from my Maximum Ride Fan Fic. Anyway you're probably tired of hearing me talk. God, knows I'm sick of hearing my own voice so ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA or any of the characters from those series. I do however own any other characters I choose to write about. So no stealers or I'll block you. However, if you ask nicely I might let you borrow them.

Chapter 3

_I DID Put A Ring On It._

Duncan flipped off me, and we laid next to each other in completely shocked silence. The blankets both pulled up to our chests. We side-glanced at each other with wide eyes. At almost the same time we lift our left hands and stared at our third finger.

On my hand were two white gold bands intertwined to form a three-d-ish infinity symbol. On each rivet of the ring was a small diamond. And of course in the middle of the ring where all the bands met Duncan's huge ear stud glittered on my finger.

On Duncan's hand was a simple gold band, with a small diamond and two emeralds. Those two stones just happened to match my eye's color exactly.

Duncan finally broke the silence with a laugh, and he ruffled my hair. "Way, to cheap out Princess, your ring has WAY more bling than mine." I just looked at him with shocked eyes.

I pulled away with rage filling up my voice. It started to sound more like it's regular "no BS" tone. "Don't touch me Duncan, how can you even joke about something like this?!?"

I looked over at him laughter still in his eyes.

"Relax babe, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit." I could tell he was not going to take this seriously, at all.

Anger was starting to haze my thinking a little bit. "Duncan, are you that stupid?" I glared at him with every bit of Courtney bitchiness I could muster. "How can you not realize what these are!"

Now Duncan looked mad at me. "Jesus, Courtney, I'm pretty sure I know what these are, but I not sure if they're real."

I became very confused, very quickly. "They're on our fingers aren't they; this can't be just a dream."

Duncan rolled his eyes at me, again. "No, I don't mean that." He was waiting for me to catch on, that however didn't happen. He sighed and shook his head at me; as if trying to explain something to a little kid.

"We could've bought these, but we were so wasted that we just came back here; instead of going to a chapel or something."

I was starting to understand now. "Oh so we could, tecnally, not be married." Well, that little piece of info, no matter how unlikely it might be, made we feel loads better.

With that I climbed out of bed, and started looking around the completely trashed room, for my suitcase. I found it in the tub, next to a very risqué lingerie version of a stripper-wedding dress.

I very suddenly felt hands wrap around my waist, and pull me closer to a very naked delinquent.

"Awwww, what I wouldn't give to have my drunk-ass memory back, if just to see you in that." He grabbed it away from me, and went back to our room. "Just in case you try to destroy evidence."

I routed through my suitcase, and put on my favorite pair of lacey red boyshorts, and the bra to match. I then decided on a light blue, lacey, racerback shirt, and my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, leaving two tendrils of my brown hair on the side of my face.

I decided to leave my ring on, well because, secretly, I REALLY, REALLY like it. I would never tell Duncan that though.

On the side of the sink was a necklace I didn't recognize. It looked like a miniature of that skull Duncan carved for me, which currently set back on my desk in Canada.

"Hey Duncan, is this yours?" I asked holding up the necklace.

He poked his head around the corner, and looked at the silver chain in my hand. "Yep, I gave it to you last night, I DO remember that."

"I don't remember that." I small frown forming on my face.

Duncan stepped into the bathroom wearing only a ripped-up faded pair of blue jeans. The black stripe of the elastic from his boxers appeared just above his belt.

"Yeah," he said running his hands through his Mohawk. "You were bitching about how your necklace didn't match the rest of your outfit so I suggested we switch." He pulled on the silver chain around his neck, and a diamond heart fell into place.

"I only did it to stop your moaning and bitching, and after that you didn't complain once." He grinned at me again "I guess that's not the only piece of jewelry we gave each other last night."

I looked down at my ring again, and I felt a frown forming on my face. "So, it really did happen; we did get married last night?" I felt close to the verge of tears, a tear spilled over on to my cheek.

Duncan saw that I was crying and pulled me into a tight hug, his hands finding their favorite spot right away. "Hey, would it really be that bad?" he asked, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"And, at least you know me, and already know how much of a jerk I am." I laughed shakily at that, and finished wiping away the rest of my tears.

" And really, Princess, even you in your completely wasted state, you would've had enough sense to talk me out of it." Well, I guess that was true, but we still needed proof, usually when rings appear unexpectedly, bad things tend follow.

"But," Duncan continued "It's not like we know anyone else around here, if we did maybe they could tell us what happened last night."

We both looked at each other, and I swear we had the same thought at the exact same time.

"We need to find Bridgette and Geoff."

A/N Next Chapter includes Bridgette and Geoff's crazy adventures in Sin City, and there isn't going to be much lemon or fluff between Courtney and Duncan for a little bit. It's going to be like their days on TDI pre-kiss in the episode _Basic Straining._ So basically the Courtney and Duncan we all know and love. Anywayz I have a new story! HOORAY! It's basically the story of the kids of the TDI/TDA contestants. They're all returning to Wawanakwa to try and win 500,000 dollars. Most of the story is told from Courtney and Duncan's daughters point-of-view. It does change a lot though. SOOOO if you want to check it out. Oh I almost forgot I finally got around to filling in my beta reader profile, so if you want me to check over stories I can. REVIEW PLEASE!!! PM IF YOU WANT!!! BYEYAS!


	4. Let The Flames Begin

**A/N K so I've been in cyber Siberia for 4EVER and cuz my mom caught me doing some things she didn't like. No, it's not THAT. So I got grounded, again. And I was busy with my trumpet, keyboard, guitar, all the songs I had to learn for them, and a whole bunch of other stuff. So I was flipping through my reviewz, bored. Then I came upon review. Who gave me a couple of ideas for this chapter. So you all owe her BIG TIME. Oh and yes to the City Of Lights is Paris, not Vegas. And to I meant in general Duncan woke up next to girls he didn't remember, not guys.**

Chapter 4

_Let The Flames Begin_

I sat down on our bed, and waited for Duncan to find a shirt he liked. As he sorted through different tees, I looked around the room hoping to find ANYTHING that would give us a clue to what happened last night.

Besides the stripper wedding dress I found the package for my candy bikini, and apparently there was a top and a bottom. Too bad I have no idea what happened to that.

The open mini bar had been completely emptied of all vodka, bourbon, and whatever beer Duncan had brought with him.

I found shirts from different bars, obviously Duncans, and a pair of sweat pants with the words _Hot Mess _on the butt and a weird black squiggle on the upper thigh.

On the small mini fridge next to the big plasma TV was a pile of fake poker chips from the casino downstairs. All of them read _Hard Rock Hotel: Las Vegas_. And on each different colored chip was a money value. One hundred, five hundred, one thousand, and it varied from there.

"Great," I thought bitterly "We bought fake money with real money, I wonder whose idea that was?" I looked over at Duncan who had, finally, found a shirt, and was busy rolling up the sleeves.

Actually the way he was dressed made me sweat a little bit and made my jaw drop. His usual skin-tight shirts and baggy jeans were kind of a turn off for me. Well, it was a turn off back then, anyway.

Today, he was wearing a basic faded pair of blue Abercrombie jeans. His shirt was a basic black button-down. The Duncan touch, however, was still there. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and had left the two top buttons unbuttoned. His shirt was open enough to see the chain from my heart necklace.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing his skull necklace. He was right that it did go better with my outfit then my heart did.

But still….WOW

Duncan looked up from putting on his sandals, and saw me looking him up and down. My jaw was probably still hanging open, oh and look drool. Fabulous.

"So Princess is digging my new threads, nice." His signature smirk was back on his face, and I had to, of course, return it.

"Its not that, it's just… um, that I didn't really, uh know that you'd own anything like um that." I gestured to his clothes as I said this.

"Yeah, well after TDI I changed my style up a bit, I figured I'd attract more girls like you if I did." He sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to him. I went over, and sat down next to him.

"The funny thing is though, every girl I started to see I compared to you." He sighed and ran his hand through Mohawk.

"And do you know how hard it is to find someone exactly like you?" He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close.

'Very hard." And with that he closed the space in between our lips, and kissed me.

With that one kiss I was rendered completely and utterly brain dead.

And it was awesome.

Somewhere in the next ten minutes of swapping spit my brain finally switched back on.

"_Courtney, STOP this right now!" _My common sense was back

"_Why?" I wondered "This feels so good."_

I felt Duncan's hands slowly exploring my form. He started at my hips and was working his way up.

"_Because he's no good for you."_

"_Uh, the last time I checked YOU were the one who was no good for me."_

"_Get him off you, now." _

"_Nope."_

"_NOW!"_

I pulled away, looked at him for about ten-seconds then slapped him.

Duncan reached up and touched his throbbing cheek, wincing. His head snapped up, confusion in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?" his expression was one of shock.

"Look, you can't just go around kissing people Duncan." I huffed and crossed my arms. "It's extremely rude."

"Wow, Courtney I'm so sorry for that, but it sure as hell seemed that you liked it."

"Well I didn't" I responded, my reply sharp.

"Yeah, OK." He said, rolling his eyes. "Then your brain must be unplugged, cuz it took you FOREVER for you to respond."

"Shut up, Ogre."

"Snappy comeback Princess, how long did it take you to think that one up?"

"Oh, so were back to the name calling now?"

"Well, what you do is name-calling, what I do is terms of endearment, there's a difference."

"Wow, terms of endearment, the delinquent has read his dictionary lately."

"Just because I went to Juvy doesn't mean that I don't know things."

"Oh, ok then educate me oh great Smartacus, I am clearly inferior to you."

"What the fuck is up with you and words that no one knows?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to whom I was addressing, I would've have used words with more than four letters."

"God, you just suck sometimes, you know that?"

"I suck, I SUCK? I was in love with you, but after the island I never hear from you again; how's that register on the suck scale?"

I didn't mean to let the L-word slip out, but he just makes me so mad sometimes. But as for me it looks like I had just dealt the final blow in this fight.

"…You were in love with me?" His face looked like a mix between fright, relief, and strangely smugness.

"Well, I was but not anymore."

"Well, why not?" I cannot believe this guy, didn't I just tell him why?

"I believe I just told you why." The ice was creeping back into my voice

"Shit."

I cannot believe him.

I basically spill my guts out on the sidewalk for him to see and all he can say is shit?

"And this is why we I didn't try that hard to find you Duncan."

His eyes suddenly changed from pain to menace.

"Well maybe that's why I didn't try at all, cuz when ever we have something your mouth has to go off and ruin it." It looked like he was chewing on the inside of his mouth when he said this.

"Your one to talk" I mumbled back to him.

"Yeah I can talk, and you know what, you're the last person on earth I'd want to be married to." He knew he had hit my mark, but he went one step to far.

"Princess"

Tears that had been threatening to spill over slipped over the side of my eyes and coursed down my cheeks.

I leapt up, and grabbed my purse and ran to the door. Before I slammed the door, I turned around and yelled at him,

"I hate you."

**A/N Yow that was one serious fight. And ok so I said I'd write about Bridgette and Geoff, but I wanted to do their stories from two points of view. So Courtney is going to hear Bridgette's version of the story and Duncan's going to hear Geoff's. So those will be the next two chapters for this story. You know the drill Read, Review, Rave. Any ideas are cool with me too. CYAS!!!**


	5. My BoyFriend Is Music

So I feel really bad for not updating in forever and you're going to have to be patient and wait just a little longer. I've had a lot of school drama lately and I really haven't had that mush time to write. I will never put my faith in percussionists again, that's all I've got to say. So if you want me update as soon as I can I really just need your answer to this question. Do you want Courtney Or Duncan's POV first for the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait. R,R,R. You all know the drill. Hope 2 update soon

**~K**


	6. Blame It On The AAAAAAlcohol

A/N YAY!!! I LOVE Reviews!!!! Also You Can All Hate On Me For Taking So Long To Update. Football Season Is Finally Over, And So Is Homecoming So I Can Finally Focus On Writing. Anyway Reviews…They make me feel all special and stuff. So many of your replies wanted a Duncan/Geoff POV first, and your wish is my command. Anyway this chapter is the Duncan POV with Geoff and I'm using some of _ravioli-jo_ ideas. Gracias chica, I owe you mucho, mucho much.

Chapter 5Blame It On The AAAAA-AlcoholDuncan POV

As I watched the door slam Courtney's last words played over and over in my head.

"I hate you"

"I HATE you"

The springs, on the king-sized bed we shared last night, groaned as I sat down. Last night. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. How did I loose control so quickly?

Huh…Well I know the answer to that already. Princess + alcohol + Vegas = Hangovers and Hurt

I got up and opened the door to our, well my, room. I looked around out in the hallway. I had hoped that princess had just gone off to sulk outside.

Guess not.

I leaned back against the wall, replaying the fight. I didn't realize it, but I was slowly sliding down, my head falling into my hands.

Why is it that every time I've got somethin good, I go and fuck it up.

Amanda was always telling me to watch my back, that what I do doesn't effect just me. That what I say may hurt others first, but in the long run it might kill me.

Why is it the advice I never take is the shit I need the most?

Courtney wasn't even legal yet, and I just stood back and watched her down slippery nipples and car bombs; one after another.

And the sick thing is I actually enjoyed her slowly get wasted, and her eyes go fuzzy, barley understanding what was happening around her…and other things.

And what if she had run off, and some drunken guy got his hands on her? Suddenly my head shot out off my hands and I leapt to my feet.

I needed to find her, and if she wasn't crying in my lap, she was crying in the only two people on the Vegas strip she actually knew.

Bridgette and Geoff.

I raced to the elevator, the doors open immediately, and I pushed the lobby button. As I watched the levels slowly descend around me, I hopped from foot to foot.

Suddenly, the doors cracked open and the sounds of a busy lobby filled my ears. I rushed out, and down to the desk, where waiting for me was about a million freakin people waitin to check in.

"Fuck"

I knew I didn't have time to wait in this line. God damn, Princess could be anywhere by now. In another bar, being touched by other guys, or even-

My thought were cut off by the ringing of a familiar tone

Blink-182: "What's My Age Again?"

Geoff was calling me.

I immediately picked up, and started talking into my Nokia.

"Dude thank god she's with you, listen I don't care what she says just bring her-"

"Duncan?" The voice asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

My heart fell into my ankles.

"Courtney's not with you?" I asked quietly.

"Bra, I don't even know where I am…Oh wait hey can you come around back?"

"Back where, Geoff?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Um I think I'm in a dumpster."

Freakin awesome.

**Ok So I Promised a BxG Recap but i needed a filler-ish chapter, then i'm having a chapter writing palooza. i want to thank all my reviewers and i will have a new chapter up tommorrow.**


	7. I'm With You

I'm sorry I haven't updated in roughly…um…3 months? Sorry. Again. Besides a lot of crap I had to deal with, my laptop totally died. As in 367 viruses. I lost all of my ideas and stuff I had down. So if any of you have ideas please share. Go knows I need them right now.

I'm With YouDuncan POV

"What the fuck do you mean in a Dumpster?"

"Uh Dude? As in out back, in a dark enclosed space, and SOMETHING FURRY JUST TOUCHED MY FOOT!" Geoff suddenly screamed in a very Beth like manner. I heard some scraping, more high-pitched screaming…and then the audible _click_ of a cell phone being shut.

I raced to the back of the hotel, I passed call girls, heels in hand walking out, counting their new cash.

I passed homeless guys asking for hungover partygoers, for any spare change, while, being kicked out of clubs trying to set up.

I passed a small family of three, a black-haired man, a short brunette woman, and a little girl on the man's shoulders.

And I stopped and stared.

And made myself think.

As they got in their car and drove away, I wondered if one day that could be me.

As I watched them disappear up the Vegas strip, I felt something very small in my heart, crack, and fall away.

A part of me; went with that family. Moving farther and farther away from me. Forever.

I was so deep in my own thoughts I almost ran into a Dumpster; the metal walls muffled sounds of a very freaked out surfer dude.

"Geoff…" I muttered to myself "What are we going to do with you man?"

I lifted the lid, and sudden sunlight blazed onto the garbage.

"BRO!"

Courtney POV

As tears steamed down my face, I ran blindly down the hallway. I wanted to escape from him.

Ever since I had met Duncan on the god-dammed island, I knew something in him would always draw me back.

I could never get enough.

And here I was in Vegas, broken-hearted and more alone then ever. He had always played me. Played _with _me, just like his own doll, and when he grew bored, he tossed me aside. I loved him, like he never would with me.

And just as I started to feel things were real, he'd cut and run, disappear, or draw away. I'd never know the real him. Only the outside, reflecting me back from him.

I didn't realize I had run almost to the lobby. And I was totally and completely lost. This unfortunately just made me run faster.

And trip over someone emerging from their room. A very _blonde_ someone.

Bridgette.

Thank God. I'm saved.

"Courtney!"

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened to say something. However, it closed, and her eyes swept up and down my figure. Those pea green eyes lingered on my face much longer then they should've.

I saw her take in the puffy and red blood-shot eyes, the running nose, and the quivering lip.

Then back down my body, and stopping on that stupid ring…

"Oh no!" she cried. Her own eyes filling with tears. She brought her hand up to her mouth, covering her shock. "What did I leave you to do?" My best friend pulled me by the arm back into her, well Geoff and Duncan's room.

"What happened to you last night sweetie?" We both plopped down on the bed; I curled up in a ball, my head on Bridgette's lap.

As my tears mixed with hers, I recalled my story, and the new scars Duncan had inflicted on my already, beaten, and bruised body.

Duncan POV

I looked down at my best friend to see him shirtless and cuddling a stuffed goat. He leapt up started to climb out.

"Thank the surf gods you found me bra, I might have been in their till the garbage was collected." We both looked at each other and made the universal "Bleck" face.

"So what were you doing in there Geoff?" I smirked to myself "last time I saw you it was getting hot and heavy with Bridgette…" My voiced trailed off as I remembered who came to Vegas with Bridgette…

Courtney.

I got lost in my own thoughts as Geoff told me all about Bridgette and her amazing kisses. About how long they've been apart…

As he keeps talking we walk back into the lobby; I knocked my wrist against a table on the way to the elevator back to our room.

"Ouch, damn that hurt." Suddenly a white flash of a brand-new bandage showed up from under my shirt.

"What up Bro?" Geoff had called an elevator, and was waiting inside, holding the door open for me.

I ran in, and as the door closed, and I was already peeling off the bandage.

What was underneath that gauze surprised me.

A tattoo I didn't remember.

Pink and black letters shown up at me, written in scripty, curlicue letters, and it said

"My Princess Loves Me."

I needed to find Courtney now, I'm not letting her run away from the real me; not anymore.

A/N Ha sooo sorry it got kinda shitty at the end, but I was getting really tired. I think you guys deserved a longer chapter then usual because I haven't updated in awhile. Next chapter will be more Courtney/Bridgette, and their feeling toward their new flames. I will try and update as soon as possible, but I do need some ideas for what happened to Bridgette. Next chapter dedicated to the best one! Thankzzz

**~K**


End file.
